dearest
by shirocchin
Summary: Diam-diam Tahomaru merasa cemburu saat sang kakak mendapat teman baru. [Modified Canon]


**DORORO © Osamu Tezuka**

Sejak kecil, Tahoumaru selalu mengikuti ke mana pun sang kakak pergi. Tahoumaru yang saat itu masih polos, cengeng, dan mudah marah jika keinginannya tidak dituruti senantiasa menempeli Hyakkimaru tanpa kenal waktu. Hyakkimaru mandi di sungai, Tahoumaru diam-diam membuntuti, lengkap dengan perlengkapan mandi dan selembar handuk tipis untuk mengeringkan badan. Hyakkimaru tak banyak bicara. Kakaknya hanya sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tahoumaru di kala mereka tak mengerjakan apa-apa, hanya duduk-duduk di halaman belakang sambil memandang matahari terbenam sementara ibu mereka berdoa di depan patung buddha tanpa kepala.

Hyakkimaru dikenal sebagai pribadi yang lembut namun tangkas di medan pertempuran. Tahoumaru adalah kebalikan kakaknya dengan sifat keras dan mudah tersulut emosi. Sepasang alisnya tajam melengkung liar. Tatapannya yang berwibawa membuat penduduk desa menaruh hormat padanya. Hyakkimaru tak terlalu senang dengan pujian ; ia melakukan tugasnya semata-mata karena memang ayahnya yang menyuruhnya demikian. Hubungan keduanya tidak cukup baik. Tahoumaru belum pernah melihat kakaknya berbincang dengan sang ayah, Daigo-sama, padahal setiap pagi dan malam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di depan meja makan.

Insting Tahoumaru mengatakan bahwa Hyakkimaru lebih dekat dengan ibu mereka. Sang ibu adalah wanita tercantik di tanah mereka dan Hyakkimaru sepertinya bahagia berada di dekatnya. Entah disadari atau tidak, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Tahoumaru merasa sang ibu terlalu memanjakan Hyakkimaru. Pikiran itu menghantui benak Tahoumaru setiap menjelang tidur, kemudian terlupakan kala sinar matahari menerobos masuk membasuh wajahnya. Untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, Tahoumaru lebih sering bergaul dengan Hyogo dan Mutsu. Berlatih pedang, bela diri, hingga timbul tekad dalam hati bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya.

Seorang bocah berpakaian kumal muncul di balik semak saat Tahoumaru mengayunkan pedang kayu ke arah Mutsu. Hyogo hendak mengusirnya namun Hyakkimaru mendadak muncul, berkata bahwa anak itu adalah temannya. Tahoumaru heran sekaligus penasaran tapi ia tak bertanya. Sejak kakaknya berteman dengan bocah yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu, Tahoumaru menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Ia menolak ikut berburu dengan sang ayah, menolak saat sang ibu menawarkan pelukan hangat, menyentuh makanan tanpa selera. Atas dasar apa ia merasa cemburu?

Tahoumaru tidak yakin perasaan gusar yang menggelayuti dirinya beberapa hari ini adalah cemburu, ketidaksukaan saat Hyakkimaru bersikap akrab dengan orang lain. Tahoumaru banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan berlatih bersama kedua sahabatnya, apakah Hyakkimaru merasakan hal yang saat melihat sang adik dekat dengan orang lain? Sepertinya mustahil. Hyakkimaru bukan tipe ekspresif seperti dirinya.

"Siapa bocah kumal yang muncul tempo hari? _Ani-ue_ tidak pernah cerita padaku." Akhirnya Tahoumaru tak mampu membendung rasa ingin tahunya. Hingga di suatu malam ia menyelinap ke kamar sang kakak yang terletak di bangunan terpisah. Hyakkimaru sedang membentangkan selimut bersiap untuk tidur.

"Teman. Namanya Dororo. Do-ro-ro. Lucu."

Hyakkimaru menjawab sekenanya. Tahoumaru seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu _ani-ue_ punya teman. Kenapa tidak dikenalkan pada ibu? Kenapa _ani-ue_ tak mengenalkannya padaku? Teman _ani-ue_ adalah temanku juga." Tahoumaru ingin berbaring di sebalah kakaknya namun Hyakkimaru menciptakan gestur tak ingin diganggu. Tahoumaru mungkin sedang merajuk, pikir Hyakkimaru.

"Dororo takut pada Tahoumaru. Seram. Tahoumaru terlihat galak." Hyakkimaru manjawab sejujurnya membuat dahi Tahoumaru berkedut kesal. _Bocah kumal tak tahu sopan santun_, batin Tahoumaru dengan emosi tertahan.

"Dororo anak baik. Dia tidak punya orang tua dan tinggal di bawah jembatan. Dororo sering lapar. Kalau Tahoumaru ingin berteman dengannya, bawakan makanan. Dororo suka nasi kepal."

Tahoumaru mendengus. "Aku tak punya waktu bermain dengan bocah gelandangan. _Ani-ue_, lain kali ikutlah berburu bersama ayah. Beliau sepertinya ingin berusaha lebih dekat dengan _ani-ue_."

Hyakkimaru berbaring, melepas ikatan rambut membuat helaian hitam terurai. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu, Hyakkimaru menatap langit-langit kamar datar. "Tidak tertarik. Chichi-ue tak pernah menyukaiku. _Chichi-ue_ hanya sayang pada Tahoumaru."

Tahoumaru menyentak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh kakaknya. "_Haha-ue_ juga hanya perhatian pada _ani-ue_!"

Hyakkimaru melirik adiknya sekilas. Ekspresinya datar tak terbaca. Menurut Hyakkimaru, Tahoumaru lucu. Ekspresi wajah adiknya bisa berubah sesuai suasana hati. Hyakkimaru tak bisa melakukannya. Seperti sekarang, sepasang alis Tahoumaru melengkung tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dan pipinya dijalari rona merah. Saat sedang marah dan kesal, Tahoumaru akan berteriak.

"Tahoumaru berisik. Nanti _haha-ue_ bangun dan kau dipukul. _Sssh_." Hyakkimaru meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

Ekspresi Tahoumaru melunak di bawah sinar lilin yang temaram. Cahaya keemasan menyamarkan semburat samar di wajah adiknya. Sejak dulu Tahoumaru memang mudah tersulut emosi. Sebelum berteman dengan Hyogo dan Mutsu, Hyakkimaru sempat kewalahan menjaga dan mengawasi adik semata wayangnya. Tahoumaru pernah berkelahi dengan seorang pria dewasa yang dicurigai sebagai pencuri saat mereka bermain di pematang sawah mengejar capung. Pelayan setia yang selalu berada di dekat Hyakkimaru dan Tahoumaru harus menerima hukuman karena lalai dalam menjalankan tugas membuat Daigo-sama marah.

"_Ani-ue_ sudah tak mau bermain denganku lagi?" Suara Tahoumaru lirih.

"Tahoumaru lebih senang bermain dengan Hyogo dan Mutsu. Tahoumaru sudah besar tidak boleh menempeli kakak terus-terusan."

Hyakkimaru menguap, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tahoumaru melirik pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang kurus dengan kulit putih pucat. Tangannya tidak besar dan lebar seperti milik Hyogo, tapi dulu sekali Hyakkimaru selalu menggenggam tangannya saat berjalan menyusuri pematang. Tahoumaru samar-samar merasakan kehangatan saat menggali kenangan masa kecil.

"_Ani-ue_ memang benar. Aku tak akan bisa berkembang jika terus bergantung pada _ani-ue_. Lagipula, dengan terus berlatih bersama Hyogo dan Mutsu, suatu hari nanti aku akan mengalahkan _ani-ue_. Tunggu saja." Tahoumaru terkekeh. Hyakkimaru berkedip. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar suara tawa adiknya yang lepas. Setelah beranjak dewasa, Tahoumaru menjadi mirip ayahnya ; keras dan terlalu serius.

"Tahoumaru mau tidur bersamaku?"

Hyakkimaru menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang di sebelahnya untuk sang adik yang kini tampak salah tingkah.

"H-hah? Apa yang _ani-ue_ pikirkan? Aku sudah besar! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Memangnya kita masih bocah?"

Tahoumaru bersungut sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tahoumaru lucu." Komentar Hyakkimaru menyaksikan reaksi adiknya yang malu-malu tapi sebenarnya mau. "Mirip Dororo."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah gelandangan itu, ani-ue." Tahoumaru tidak terima.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Hyakkimaru, hanya sepersekian detik namun menjadi bukti bahwa hubungan dua bersaudara membuat Hyakkimaru bahagia.

"Maaf. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

Tahoumaru beranjak dari posisinya, bersiap kembali ke kamarnya. Saat menggeser pintu, ia kembali menoleh pada sang kakak.

"Aku sayang Tahoumaru." Hyakkimaru berkata pelan. "Sayang."

"A-apa-apaan? Cepatlah tidur, _ani-ue_." Tahoumaru menggeser pintu dengan keras. Wajahnya menghangat. Dengan langkah ringan, ia kembali ke kamar. Dalam hati tertawa karena ia tak menyangka sang kakak akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

_**END**_

**Author's note : **_hmm ini modified canon kali ya pokoknya aku bayangin seandainya mereka hidup rukun bahagia sebagai kakak-adik no angst no maso yang penting hepi hehe xoxo oya __**tahyaku**__ juga otp aku next aku bakal ff mereka incest OwO_


End file.
